


She's Just the Girl I'm Looking For

by Cottonstones



Category: Panic At The Disco, Young Veins
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first time Jon's ever been in this bed as a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Just the Girl I'm Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Just the Girl" by the Click Five.

Ryan gets a hand on Jon's thigh, skin soft and smooth under his touch. Jon's breath catches and Ryan can feel the slight quake of his thighs as he pushes his legs further apart. Jon is on his back in the temporary bed that he sleeps in whenever he comes to LA.

Granted, this is the first time Jon's ever been in this bed as a girl.

Jon still has his panties on. They're soft cotton, light green with pink lace running along the waistband and edges, a little pink ribbon tied into a bow on the front. Ryan reaches out with his free hand and strokes at the smooth silk. Jon's breath catches again and Ryan smirks despite himself.

All these sensations are new for Jon. Ryan is already taking an immense pleasure in being the first person to get the girl version of Jon off. Ryan's fingers are still pressed against the warm skin above Jon's slit. Jon shifts impatiently under his hand.

"Are you going to touch me or just inspect my panties all damn day?" Jon huffs out. Ryan laughs.

"I didn't take you for one to own frilly, bow-covered panties,” Ryan says. He drags two of his fingers down the middle of his pussy, digits touching over heated flesh that's still covered by the thin cotton material.

"I ordered them online. I just clicked the first ones I saw," Jon reasons, his voice lilting higher when Ryan's fingers touch him. Jon gasps when Ryan repeats the motion, dragging just one long finger up and down his covered slit. He can already feel Jon so hot against him, can feel Jon growing damp against the cloth. Ryan adds more pressure against the fabric of his panties. He presses his digit against him, his finger sliding inside just a little, still restrained by his panties.

That seems to be enough for Jon, though, because he lets out a soft moan and his hips rock down against him. Ryan moves his thumb up and presses down against his clit, still touching him through the fabric of his panties. Jon positively _bucks_ at the first touch to his clit and Ryan takes that as an 'okay' to keep going.

He strokes Jon, his fingers tracing up and down the line of his slit and pushing in just slightly, but Ryan doesn't go in all the way, still hasn't touched him without the barrier of his underwear between them. Jon is groaning, writhing, and Ryan can practically smell how turned on he is.

He wants to ask how different it feels. He wants to know if the head of Jon's dick is as sensitive as his newly-found clit. He wants to ask, but he doesn't know how to get the words to come out right.

Jon's wet now. His panties are wet from Ryan stroking him. There's something so fucking hot about seeing the evidence that he likes what he's doing to her.

Jon sits up and Ryan scoots back a little, unsure if they've gone too far, if Jon wants to stop. Ryan watches as Jon pulls off the soft, white t-shirt he was wearing, one that he wears on a regular basis, up over his head. He doesn't have a bra; they never got around to ordering one like they did the underwear, so Jon's ample breasts hang down, heavy and gorgeous.

"I'll never get over how perfect your tits are," Ryan says. He loves Jon's tits. They're not huge, but they're not small, either. Ryan reaches out without preamble and cups Jon's breasts. They're warm and heavy against his palms. He brushes guitar-callused fingertips against Jon’s perfect pink nipples. Jon bites his lips, which, weirdly enough, are fuller now, just like his jaw isn't as pronounced, just like the beard is gone and Jon suddenly has a pussy, a curved waist, a girl body.

Jon moans open and loud in the quiet of the bedroom. Ryan feels overdressed in contrast to Jon, who's just in his panties. His body is still a nice golden-brown from when boy-Jon, _normal_ Jon, had been spending his days wandering around in Ryan's backyard shirtless, letting the warm sun tan his skin.

Ryan wants to ask if it would be alright if he took off his shirt, too, if he got down to his boxers, but he's already half-hard in his pants and this...this isn't supposed to be about Ryan. It's just an experiment to show Jon what it's like as a girl and it's only Ryan who's here because he's the person Jon trusts the most.

This isn't normal sex and Ryan has to keep that thought locked in the forefront of his mind.

"Yeah, it's a real shame they're only temporary," Jon says. His voice is breathless with arousal. Ryan pinches at his nipples, leans in close, and lets his tongue trace over one pebbled nub and then the other. Jon groans, his small hands finding the back of his neck, resting there, holding Ryan’s head in place. Ryan circles his tongue over his nipples, cock twitching at each and every sound that escapes Jon’s mouth. He can feel the vibrations rumbling through Jon’s body.

“Your mouth should be in other places. Your fingers, too,” Jon says. Ryan flicks his tongue over her nipple once more before he pulls back and sits on his heels.

“Yeah? You’re cool with that?” Ryan asks. He wants to make sure. They just kind of fell into this situation, after all. Jon reaches down and cups himself through his underwear. Ryan wants to touch, too, wants to feel Jon warm and slick around his fingers.

“I am more than okay with this, Ross. Just come on, please.”

Ryan’s really not used to handling Jon in this manner, but he thinks that he could get used to it. Ryan nods and Jon grins, wide and familiar despite his different sex. Jon gets back down onto his back and spreads his legs for him.

Ryan reaches up and tucks his fingers into the waistband of Jon’s panties. His fingers brush the smooth skin of his stomach and Ryan can feel the muscles there stomach go taut. Jon raises his hips up and Ryan tugs his panties down to her knees where they catch because Jon’s legs are spread too wide.

Ryan moves his hands to cup his rounded hips, his thumbs tracing over the bones. His hands move to trail down his inner thighs. The skin there isn’t smooth and hairless like he thinks it would be with a regular girl. Jon wasn’t quite adventurous enough to try shaving his legs.

Ryan pushes his warm thighs apart just a little more. Jon is breathing quickly, making these little impatient sounds when Ryan drags his fingers down the skin of his thighs instead of touching him where he wants it the most.

“Ryan,” Jon says harshly. Ryan laughs just a little before he moves over to his cunt, to where he’s wet and slick. He can smell him already, the musky, heady scent of his arousal. Ryan briefly wonders if it would smell different if Jon was still a guy. 

Ryan cups his hand over Jon’s pussy, his fingers resting against the dark curls. Ryan trails one finger down the line of his cunt, much like he had done when he still had his panties on. Ryan does it again, tracing his slit all the way up and then all the way down. Jon whimpers and Ryan bites his lip. He’s so wet already and Ryan has this intense urge to lean in and taste, to circle his tongue around his clit like he had done to his nipples.

Jon rocks his hips up and Ryan takes that as a sign to further his actions. He slides a finger into Jon. Ryan doesn’t go all the way, choosing to tease him first. Jon’s breath is coming out in these little pants, his hips rocking up slowly against him, wanting him deeper.

Ryan holds Jon open so that he’s exposed for him, hot and wet and perfectly gorgeous. Ryan’s spindly finger inches up and takes an experimental drag against Jon’s clit. Jon’s body jerks and Ryan smiles at the reaction. He presses down on his clit and drags his fingertip in a slow, circular motion. He’s using all his best moves, all the things that got his girlfriends in the past off the best, but they feel different with Jon. They feel better.

“Fuck!” Jon pushes his head back against the pillow, his fingers sliding against the sheets, scrabbling for purchase. His whole body is twisting, arching up for Ryan, pushing for more. Ryan isn’t sure how much to give. He knows Jon’s not a virgin. Well, guy Jon isn’t a virgin, but would that have changed? “Come on, Ryan. More,” Jon pleads, his hips still rocking down against him.

Ryan kisses the side of his knee. “You’re pushy in bed, Jon. Is that just when you’re a girl or are you always this way?” He’s still dragging his fingertip in torturously slow circles as he talks to him. Jon’s toes curl and his neck arches, showing off the line of his throat. Jon doesn’t answer, just moans lowly, and it’s so fucking hot.

Ryan’s tongue darts over his lips and he slowly lets his finger inch into his cunt. Jon is tight, but he’s thinking he’s not a virgin. Jon is tight and hot and so, so wet around his finger. He’s got his finger inside up to the knuckle when he crooks his finger and rubs against Jon’s inner walls.

Jon moans loud and open and it’s like fucking music to Ryan. He can’t get enough.

“I can…I can take another, Ryan,” Jon pants. He’s sweating a little, his hair sticking to his forehead and his eyes huge and blown dark.

“Shit.” Ryan kisses the side of his knee again, dragging his mouth down her skin, and his thighs tremble under his mouth. Ryan worms a second finger inside of Jon, pressing it in tight along the first. He groans and starts rocking down again, eager for Ryan to fuck him.

Ryan starts slow. He pulls all the way out, his fingers wet and glistening in the light of the room. Jon tips his head down to watch Ryan, his pink mouth open, and pants. Ryan locks eyes with Jon’s and then slowly, _slowly_ , presses both of his slick fingers into his mouth, sucking off Jon’s taste.

Jon’s eyes slit closed and he moans, his own hand slipping down between his legs to rub at his clit. If Ryan thought fingering him was hot, it’s nothing compared to Jon touching himself for him. Jon’s cheeks burn, his lip caught between his teeth. Ryan watches as Jon rubs at his clit, hard and fast, nothing at all like Ryan was touching his.

He whines low in his throat. “Jon…” Ryan’s voice is rough, so he clears his throat and tries again. “Jon, let me.” Ryan pushes Jon’s hands away, their wet fingers brushing, and Jon sets his hand on his thigh, shiny trails being left behind by his fingers.

Ryan pushes his two fingers back inside of him, quicker this time, filling Jon up faster than before. Jon gasps, Ryan’s name falling from his lips brokenly. Ryan takes a steady pace as he fingers Jon. He gets brave and tries for a third finger. Jon moans as Ryan gets a third finger pressed alongside the first two.

“Can I go…is faster okay?” Ryan asks. Jon has his lip clenched between his teeth, his head thrashing against the pillow.

“God, yes, please, please,” Jon begs. Ryan’s cock is throbbing hard and heavy between his legs. He wonders if maybe Jon would suck him off after this, if he should ask for it. Ryan quickens his pace, fucking him hard with three fingers, pressing in all the way before drawing out and pushing back in swiftly. There are all these wet, dirty sounds. It shouldn’t be hot. It shouldn’t be, but it is – oh, fuck, it is.

“Shit, shit, Ryan! Fuck, forget any time I’ve ever made fun of your fingers,” Jon moans, his back arching as Ryan fingers him. Ryan laughs breathlessly and presses a kiss to the soft skin of Jon’s inner thigh.

“That good, huh?” Ryan teases. Jon doesn’t answer, but he slides his hand down and cups Ryan’s cheek, his fingers. They’re still thick and the touch feels familiar when he slides his fingers into Ryan’s hair. Jon’s touch varies between petting him and letting his fingers tighten into Ryan’s soft curls.

Ryan kisses Jon’s thigh again, ducking his head to nose at the skin. Ryan lets his free hand wander down the skin of his leg down to where his damp panties are still stretched and caught around his knees. Ryan wraps his fingers around Jon’s left leg and urges him to lift it.

Jon raises his leg and Ryan pushes it up and back so that his knee bumps against his chest. Ryan carefully lifts the lacey, wet fabric that smells so much like Jon off of his leg. It’s still stuck on his right leg, trapped against her knee, but that’s okay. Ryan can still work with that.

In this position, with his leg pressed against his chest, it changes the angle of Ryan’s fingers slipping in and out of him. It makes Jon feel tighter and lets Ryan press down deeper. Jon groans. Ryan would keep him like this, with his leg like this, but he thinks it probably wouldn’t be comfortable and Ryan kind of wants this to last and for it to be good for Jon.

He lowers his leg back down to the bed and, with the panties no longer restricting him, Jon spreads his legs even wider than before. Ryan goes back to his thighs, nipping at the skin of his inner thighs lightly, biting and sucking carefully. All the while, his fingers are still moving inside of him. Ryan drops kisses up his thigh and to the junction between his thigh and his hip. He presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the skin just above his cunt.

Jon’s hand is still in his hair, fingers winding around the soft curls. Ryan pulls his fingers from his body and Jon groans disapprovingly. Ryan doesn’t reply to that but, instead, uses his sticky fingers to hold Jon open for him. He flicks his eyes up to meet Jon’s gaze for a brief moment before he smirks wickedly and dips his head, the tip of his tongue coming into contact with his clit.

Jon gasps loudly in surprise and his body bucks up to meet his mouth.

“Shit, Ryan, warn me next time,” Jon says, his voice wrecked, breathless. Ryan pulls back a bit, his tongue darting out over his lips.

“Okay, Jon, I’m about to go down on you now,” Ryan says, his own voice darker with want. He leans in and licks a small circle around his clit. Jon whines high in his throat. “Is that,” Ryan starts. He keeps himself close and blows on his clit, which twitches with the cold air. Jon bites back a moan. “Is that good enough?” he asks as he blows warm air over his clit again.

Jon hand is a firm weight at the back of Ryan’s head as he presses down, urging his mouth to meet his pussy once again. Ryan allows Jon to guide his head back to where he’s still open and aching for him. He drops lower, flattening his tongue and licking a long line up his cunt, tasting him for the first time.

Jon’s fingers tighten in his hair. It feels like Jon doesn’t know whether or not to push him away or pull him closer, get him deeper. Ryan’s shoulders press at his thighs, helping to spread him open wider. He points his tongue and lets it slide into Jon.

“Holy shit! Ryan, Ryan, Ryan.” Jon’s panting now, chanting his name as he fucks him with his tongue. Jon’s pressing down on the back of his head, tugging his hair occasionally and guiding him to the places he wants to feel his tongue the most.

Again, Ryan’s mind flicks over to boy Jon. Is this what it would be like if Ryan were going down on Jon as a guy? Would Jon be just as eager and enthusiastic about showing Ryan where he liked to have his cock touched and licked? A part of Ryan really hopes so.

Ryan moves back up to lap at Jon’s clit. His mouth and chin are wet and covered in Jon and Ryan fucking loves it in the best way. Jon’s groans and moans have deteriorated into little _unh_ sounds every time Ryan’s tongue curls slowly around his throbbing nub.

Jon’s hips are rolling, pushing his crotch up against his mouth. Ryan closes his mouth around his clit and sucks gently. Jon mewls and the hand not fisting Ryan’s hair bites into the bed sheets. Jon’s body arches and his thighs squeeze at Ryan’s shoulders.

Ryan keeps sucking at his clit as he pushes three fingers back inside of him.

“Oh, fuck, Ryan, your mouth, your fingers, _fuck_.” Jon stretches out the last word as Ryan gets him off. Ryan’s cock is hard and throbbing, trapped in his pants. He grinds down against the mattress in an attempt at doing something about that matter without actually taking his hands off of Jon.

Jon is clenching down tight around Ryan’s digits, making his already-tight pussy feel even tighter. Ryan thinks Jon is close, so he sucks at his clit harder, soothing over the trembling bundle of nerves with his tongue while his fingers slide so easily in and out of him, aided by his own slickness.

Jon is making these amazing noises, grunts and moans, and Ryan’s dick jerks at each little one. He wants to know what Jon sounds like normally; he wants the little snippets of sounds he had managed to catch once or twice on tour to be expanded.

“Ryan, please, I’m so close,” Jon growls. Ryan picks up his pace. He’s nearly brutal with the relentless way he’s filling Jon up. His tongue sweeps up and down his clit, traveling in circles around it, and that combined with the fingering seems to be all Jon needs to be pushed over the edge and into his orgasm.

It’s Jon’s first orgasm as a girl. Ryan gave Jon his first orgasm as a girl. Ryan watches as Jon comes. His eyes screw shut and his mouth is open on a guttural, raw moan. Jon’s whole body is trembling and then he’s down on the bed, boneless and panting, Ryan’s fingers still buried inside.

Ryan slowly removes his fingers and Jon whimpers. He kisses each of his thighs before he pulls off his shirt, shedding his first article of clothing since they started. He wipes his fingers off on his own shirt before he tosses it to the floor.

Ryan sits back on his heels, well aware that his cock is hard and bulging in the not-at-all-concealing fabric of his corduroy pants. Jon’s beautiful, lying all sprawled and open, his dark hair a messy halo around his head, his chest and breasts heaving as he catches her breath and his pretty panties still caught around one leg.

Ryan’s trying to soak this image in, because he knows he’ll be jerking off to it today and for months to come. Jon props himself up on his elbows and raises an eyebrow.

“You’re hard,” he points out. Ryan snorts.

“That was hot and I’m a dude…of course I am.” Ryan resists the urge to reach down and cup himself through his pants even though his cock is screaming for his attention. Jon snorts.

“I’m a dude, too, so I know,” Jon says – oh, right, Jon is a dude.

There’s a small silence where Jon’s surveying Ryan, his dark eyes scanning all over his body. Ryan tries to fight it, but his hand snakes down to his crotch and then he’s palming himself through his pants. Jon catches this, mostly due to the slight gasp he gives at the first touch to his aching cock.

Jon settles down on his back again. “Ryan, come here, man.”

Ryan’s heart jumps in his chest. Jon’s legs aren’t spread open, but they aren’t closed all the way, either, and he can see his wet, pink slit still from here. Ryan wonders if Jon’s going to let him fuck him.

“Ryan,” Jon says again. He sounds a mix of impatient and lazy – typical Jon. Ryan doesn’t know exactly what he wants him to do, but he crawls over Jon until his face is hovering near his and his body is above his. They’re not touching, Ryan holding himself up and his knees on either side of his thighs.

“Yes, Jon?” Ryan asks carefully. If they’re not doing anything, he’d really like to go to his own room and jerk off. He hopes that Jon will at least take pity on him and his dick and give him a handjob.

Jon smiles, wide and completely like the normal Jon. He gets a hand at the back of his neck and then pulls his head down and presses their mouths together. Ryan opens his mouth in surprise, because this is the first time they’ve kissed and kissing, kissing, was never actively put on the table. Kissing isn’t something that Jon’s never felt before, not like getting eaten out was.

Jon uses Ryan’s surprise as a chance to slide his tongue into his mouth. Ryan feels dizzy, his head swimming at the thought of Jon tasting himself. Does it still count this way? Ryan isn’t sure. Jon’s hand on the back of Ryan’s neck keeps him in place, much like it had when he had gone down on him. The memory makes Ryan’s cock throb and he can’t stop his body from rutting down against Jon, his cock rubbing against his thigh.

Jon’s either too busy exploring his mouth, chasing the taste of his own come, or he just doesn’t care, because they’re not stopping. Ryan’s only a little surprised by how little he cares. Finally, though, they break away to breathe and then Jon’s petting a hand through his hair and licking his lips.

“You’re hard,” Jon says again. Ryan doesn’t notice Jon’s hand sliding between them until he’s cupping his dick through his pants. Ryan groans instantly at his touch and Jon smiles proudly, like he’s pleased he can draw noises from him, too. He leans up and presses a soft kiss to his mouth.

“I’d let you fuck me, but…” He stops. Ryan can feel him undoing his belt with just one hand. He feels the buckle scrap across the skin of his stomach. “I’d probably be really fucking sore.” Jon’s tone is light, friendly, as he pops the button on his pants. “But we can do the next best thing,” he tells him. Ryan is thinking ‘handjob.’

Jon smiles wickedly and drags down the zipper on Ryan’s pants. His other hand leaves the back of his neck and joins its mate at Ryan’s hips. He pushes down his pants and boxers until they pool around his ass.

Ryan’s expecting him to tell him to get on his back or for him to crawl out from underneath him, but he doesn’t. Instead, what Jon does is spread his legs open wide once again. Ryan is admittedly confused.

He looks down at him and then further down at where his legs are spread open. “I thought you said no fucking?” he asks, his voice tight with arousal.

“I did.”

“Then what…”

“Don’t push inside,” he tells him. He stares at him like he’s expecting him to get it.

“I… what?”

Jon actually laughs at him, that musical laugh that makes Ryan’s chest too tight.

“Here, I’ll help you,” he says, her hand leaving his hip and moving up in front of his face. Ryan watches him lick her palm before he goes back down and wraps his hand around his cock. Jon strokes him and it’s fucking perfect. Ryan figures Jon knows just how to touch and stroke because that’s what he used to do to himself.

He strokes him. Ryan has to catch his breath so that he doesn’t come all over him right now. Ryan lets his eyes slide closed and hums happily as Jon jerks him, his fist curling around the head of his dick, spreading his pre-come around.

Jon’s hand is suddenly gone and Ryan’s eyes fly open, a confused little “Wha – ?” leaving his throat. Jon doesn’t say anything, but he wraps his hand around the base of his dick. He spreads his legs a bit more and then he’s guiding him to her cunt.

“Whoa, whoa, what? Jon, what?” Ryan has to stop himself from pushing inside, the head of his cock pressed against her entrance, a teasing, wet heat. Jon takes a shaky breath, his eyes lidded, a spark of arousal heating them back up once again.

“Just…just up and down, not inside,” he tells him.

Then it clicks, then Ryan gets it. Jon wants him to trace his cock up and down the line of his pussy, like he had done with his fingers earlier. Ryan moans at the realization. This is so much better than a handjob.

Ryan plants his hand firmer in the mattress and wraps the other around his cock so that he can tease at his cunt, tracing the head up and down his wet folds.

“Ah, fuck,” Jon gasps.

“Is this okay?” Ryan whispers gruffly. Jon nods.

“Yeah – yeah, I’m just still sensitive from earlier…your fingers.”

Ryan groans and his dick slides in a little more, but he’s still not inside of Jon, whose wetness is spreading across the head of Ryan’s dick. He’s so hot. He can feel the muscles in his pussy clenching down on nothing, like he wants him inside of him as bad as he wants to be inside.

“Oh, God, Jon, you don’t even know…so fucking hot.”

Jon moans softly as Ryan’s dick slides against him. Ryan fists himself a little, his cock wet from Jon’s slit. He trails just the head of his cock up and down his pussy before he stops at his clit. Ryan rolls his hips and the leaking head of his cock brushes against Jon’s swollen clit.

Jon moans loud and Ryan nearly comes just from the sound. He does it again, rubbing the head of his dick against his clit. They slide together wetly. Ryan’s slowly getting closer and closer to the edge. Jon’s hands fly to his shoulders, his short nails digging into his skin.

Ryan moves his cock back down and then he’s rubbing against her again, the hot warmth of his folds enveloping the head of his cock. Ryan’s getting too close to keep rubbing against him, so he pulls back, sitting back on his heels and stroking himself furiously.

His cock is slick because of Jon and Ryan is so, so close. It won’t take much to make him come. He tips his head back and closes his eyes, the head of his cock sliding through the tight circle of his fist. Ryan bites his lip. He can feel Jon’s guitar-rough hands trailing up his thighs, his hands moving between his legs, and then he’s cupping his balls, rolling them gently in his hands.

Ryan’s already on edge, so when he feels a damp heat against the slit of his cock, his eyes fly open. He sees Jon pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the head of his cock and that’s it, he’s done. Jon seems to know that Ryan’s about to come, so he pulls back and sits on his haunches.

Ryan only needs to stroke himself once more before he’s coming across his own fist, thick, white strings hitting the tan, warm brown of Jon’s skin. Ryan jerks himself through it, only letting go when his dick starts to soften. He’s panting when he looks up at Jon, who smiles at him, soft and beautiful.

“You came on me, asshole,” he says, pointing to his thigh and hip where Ryan’s pearly strands of come are clinging to his skin.

“I also gave you the best orgasm of your life,” Ryan starts. He motions for Jon to sit back and he does, his legs stretching out in front of her. Ryan lifts Jon’s right leg and slides the panties off of him. He uses the damp, stretched-out material to wipe his come off of Jon’s thigh and hip. “So now we’re even.”

Jon collapses in the bed, stretched out and warm, sated after coming.

“When did I say it was the best of my life?” he teases. Ryan throws Jon’s ruined panties on the floor alongside his shirt and falls down next to him. His pants are still caught around his knees and, for a moment, he considers pulling them back up, but, instead, he kicks them off and pushes them onto the floor as well.

“The best of your girl life, at least,” Ryan mutters sleepily. He doesn’t know what’s going on right now. They’re both naked and, for all accounts and purposes, they just had sex, but it doesn’t feel awkward and it doesn’t feel wrong. In fact, Ryan’s never felt more right.

“And you ruined my underwear. Those things were like ten bucks,” Jon laments. His eyes are closed and the sun is spilling into the room, creeping across the bed. Soon, it will reach them and Jon will look even more golden and perfect than he does now.

“I’ll buy you more, ones that aren’t fancy and girly. I’ll get you ones that are more you.”

“Such a gentleman,” Jon teases. Ryan slaps at her arm gently. He’s so warm and soft.

“A bra, too. You’ll need a bra.”

“I like how you’re planning long term, like I’ll be like this forever.”

Jon’s eyes are still closed, but Ryan can hear the little thread of worry in his voice. Ryan gets brave and reaches out, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

“You’ll just have to wear the bra and panties when you’re a guy again,” Ryan says. He’s trying for joking, for light and easy. He rubs his thumb in circles against the back of his hand.

Jon laughs. “Yeah, you wish.”

Ryan doesn’t say anything, but yeah, he kind of does.


End file.
